An Interesting Return
by melgirl1778
Summary: Sara returns in a unexpected way. R&R GSR ANGST
1. Chapter 1

This is my first CSI story. I don't have a BETA. I'm a little confused on exactly what it is, and would appreciate it if someone could fill me in on that. Also sorry for any errors, I am not the best at proof reading. Thank you!

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSIGSRCSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

­­­­­­­­­­­

She got up and stretched her legs, being tall and airplanes just don't mix and she had never done airplanes well. Luckily, they were in first class and got off first.

"Welcome to Las Vegas, where the crime never stops." Robert Joked. She laughed as they got of the plane heading towards luggage claim. Robert had given her a hard time about checking her luggage, using some excuse about losing item and time, but she never seemed to fit her things in the small suitcase and not to mention not being able to take liquids. She was better off checking.

Upon arriving at luggage claim, Robert started explaining more about the job Sara was applying for. Robert was confident that she would receive the job, from what he had seen she was more the qualified and had more then enough experience.

"It's definitely not a boring job. It feels good to be doing something to stop crime also. We also get to investigate high profile cases. Much like what you did as a CSI right?" Robert liked to use hand motions when he spoke which Sara had found somewhat interesting to watch. Sara nodded. She was a bit out of it since they arrived in Vegas.

Robert didn't have much experience with different professions outside of his own. He didn't quite get exactly what a CSI did. He also seemed to believe she had no idea what she was going into if she got the job.

Sara had met Robert at Harvard. She had gone bake for a semester to take some classes in the Prevention of crime, something that has just recently appealed to her. He was a guest Professor and they had connected somewhat and at the end of the semester he had come to her with a job opening in Las Vegas. At first Sara was hesitant to take the job, not sure if Vegas were the best place to go, but convinced herself that if she didn't go back she never would, and she had promised, so she took the job and so now she was in the LV Airport with Robert.

"Are you sure you want this job?" Robert snapped Sara back into reality. "You seemed hesitant to come for the interview." He had a worried look. He wanted her to take it, but not if it made her unhappy. Even though he probably wouldn't admit it he had feelings for the mysterious brunette. He had noticed she had been out of it since they got on the plane.

"Yea." She said confident. "Its just history, you know?"

"Yea" Robert lied. He really didn't have history. He had his job, but he hasn't found that special person yet.

"And as much as you try, you can never really let it go" Sara continued.

"I guess you just have to accept it and move forward." Sara hasn't reviled much of her history to him. All he really knew was she work as a CSI for 9 years. He wanted to know more and he wanted to get closer to the brunette.

"I guess you are right." She gave one of her smirks.

"Aren't I always?" He joked. And Sara laughed.

"We all run off the plane and end up waiting forever for our luggage." Sara switched the topic.

"Well, I did tell you to not to check, don't you still have your apartment here with most of your stuff in it?" Sara had mentioned leaving much of her things behind planning on returning earlier then she did.

"Kind of." She replied giving no more explanation and clearly wanting to end it there.

Someday Robert hoped Sara would confide in him what happened, but decided not to push it so the waited in comfortable silence.

_Bang!_

There silence was interrupted.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Stay tuned! I'm hoping to get another chapter up soon! R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews!

Disclaimer – I do not own CSI……

CSICSICSICSICSIGSRCSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara looked around for the origin of the shot. Seeing nothing unusual she turned to Robert, who was now on the floor holding his stomach. She could see the blood beginning to trickle down his hands and on to the floor, creating a growing blood pool. It all seemed to be happening in slow motion.

"Oh my god!" She rushed to help him apply pressure to the wound. "Call 911! Call 911!" Blood was now getting all over Sara but she paid no attention.

She looked around again as she was applying pressure. Most of the people were scrambling around, not sure what to do. They were looking around trying to comprehend what was happening. At least a few were shouting at airport staff for paramedics. And some were just standing and staring, as if they were going into shock.

Sara was getting into a panic now. Everything was happening fast and the room was beginning to spin around her. She couldn't let Robert die. He had been a great friend to her when she desperately needed one.

Hunched over Robert, she had one hand holding his head and the other trying to stop the bleeding. His face was sweaty and it looked like he was trying so hard to hang on.

"Paramedics are on there way" Sara reassured him. "Just hold on". Sara began to repeat the last part until the paramedics arrived.

That's all he could do at the moment, luckily the airport had paramedics on sight so they wouldn't take long to arrive.

XXXXX Scene Change XXXXX

Grissom was sitting at his desk reading paperwork on a case they had just finished up. He looked up as Catherine stepped into his office. She walked towards his desk, gazing at some new Artifact he had collected since she had last been in here.

"Some people just don't know what they are doing till it's too late." she said, referring to their previous case. She sat down in one of the chairs.

Grissom didn't reply in words. He just gave a nod and continued to work on whatever he was doing before.

"Any plans? Lindsay's at a friends." Cath asked. Although she knew he didn't have any plans, he would probably make some excuse.

"Hank needs to be let out." Grissom said. That was one of his more frequent responses and every time it would make Catherine wonder why he ever named his dog Hank.

"Gris, the dog can wait. When was the last time you have been anywhere but work and home?" Catherine didn't wait for an answer. "Meet me at the diner." She said as she walked out of his office.

Gil sighed; he knew he had no choice. As he got up to leave his phone rang. Looking at the caller ID it was Brass.

"Gil, we need you at the airport pronto." Brass said as soon as he heard Gil pick up.

"I thought Nick and Warrick had that case." He replied. It was an easy shooting, he didn't need to come.

"I'll see you in 20 Min then." Brass said and hung up. Gil walked out of his office to his car and texted Cath that he wouldn't be there and he headed for the airport.

CSICSICSICSICSIGSRCSICSICSICSICSI


	3. Chapter 3

Special thanks to butterfliedgsr also!

CSICSISCICSICSICSIGSRCSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom pulled up to the airport, which by now had police everywhere and crime scene tape up. The victim had also been taken away in an ambulance. He stepped under the tape and evaluated he scene. He saw the blood pool near the baggage claim belt. Brass was talking to a few of the witnesses. A crowd of people were curiously watching. He searched for Nick or Warrick, but didn't see them. They were probably following a hunch of some sort he reasoned. He headed over to Brass.

"If you have any more information, please contact me or the LVPD." Brass finished up as he handed the woman a card. He then turned to Grissom.

"What do we have?" Grissom asked, wondering why he had been called down here.

"It seems to be a random shooting of FBI agent Robert McDowell just arrived from Boston. Works here in Vegas. He had someone interesting with him though. I think you should ask her yourself though. She's with Nick and Warrick right now." He pointed over to some paramedics. Gris saw the guys huddled around someone. He couldn't make her out though. He raised an eyebrow at Brass and walked over.

Sara had been talking to the guys since they arrived. At first they were more then shocked to see her. And after a little catch-up while they questioned her on what she saw. Sara noticed Gil walk up behind them.

"We'll catch up on dinner" she said as she nodded them away. She then looked up at Grissom.

As soon as Gil saw her about every emotion possibly went through his head. He was happy that she was back, and also excited. But there was the anger also. He was angry for the way she left. He was angry for the way she came back and as much as he tried, he couldn't hide it.

"What did you see Ms. Sidle?" He asked as he would ask a normal witness. Which pissed Sara off, but she decided to play his game.

"The shot came from the doors. I didn't see who shot Robert though." She replied.

"And how do you know Robert?" Grissom continued with a cold voice.

"He was a friend." Sara replied back, purposely not exaggerating.

"Exactly how?"

"Gil, can we please not do this here?" Sara stood up. "I know you are mad at me, but please, how about dinner?"

Grissom nodded. "Where are you staying?" he asked.

"At my apartment. I have to go see Eklie tomorrow, so how about after your shift then?" Sara reached up and gave him a soft kiss. Something she had wanted to do for a year now. She walked off to go find Brass and head out to the hospital.

CSICSICSICSICSIGSRCSICSICSICSICSI

I know it is a short chapter! R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, its been a while. Anyway, heres the next chapter!

I don't own csi – griss, I will miss you!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Warrick was heading toward ballistics. They had recovered a bullet in surgery and he was to run it through records. Normally I was a long shot to find a match, but he had a good feeling in the pit of his stomach. Shootings like this often used recycled guns.

Nick, who had been watching security footage with no luck, noticed 'Rick walk by and jogged to catch up.

"Hey, any luck?" Warrick asked.

"No, this guy has a lot of enemies; Archie is going to cross-reference all possible suspects though. I did find something interesting, the victim, Robert, was an FBI agent teaching at Harvard, he was just coming back." They turned into the layout room. "Maybe Sara was coming back with him."

"That doesn't sound like Sara, besides she has Grissom."

"You never know man, people change. Especially after what she went though"

Warrick shrugged. "Didn't Greg say something about her being sick of this job? Maybe she came back to work with him?"

Nick nodded in approval and looked down at the sheet on the table. It was marked with colored X's and diagrams.

"What do we got?" nick asked.

"Based on witness testimonies, security footage and evidence, I created a layout of the scene." Warrick answered.

"Wow 'Rick, I'm impressed."

"Anything for Sara."

Warrick pointed to green X's. "These are Sara and Robert." He traced a line of fire. "The shooter had to be standing here." He said, pointing by the doors.

"Great, ill go tell Archie. This should narrow down security footage." Nick walked out of the layout room and headed for Archie's lab.

Greg walking into the break room finding Catherine.

"You hear?" he asked.

"Yea." She replied.

Greg pushed for more.

"She picked a hell of a bad time to come back." Cath said as she walked out with 2 cups of coffee in her hands and headed for the supervisor office.

She walked in and sat in the chair opposite for Grissom. Griss looked up, he looked like crap.

"I heard about Sara." She said, breaking the tension in the room.

"News, does travel fast hear." Griss replied.

"Or Ecklie." Catherine said, laughing at their little inside joke. She handed him the cup of coffee. "You look like shit." She blatantly told him.

All Grissom did was nod when he took the coffee, making Cath unsatisfied.

"I had Wendy run some DNA found at the scene, it was a match to a cold case, on of McDowell's, think they could be connected?" the blond CSI asked.

"I'm not sure what to think anymore." The other answered as he walked out the door towards the parking lot.


End file.
